The Magic Word
by Socrates7727
Summary: Tony refuses to say please... "Only in the bedroom," he says, and Ziva makes it her personal goal to hear that word from his lips. One-shot, Tiva fluff!


AN I don't own NCIS or any of its characters! Tiva fluff because I was reading reviews and I felt like it!

* * *

Tony reached with one hand for half her sandwich and, with the other, grabbed papers off of Ziva's desk. She glared.

"You could say please, you know?" Tony flashed her that signature smirk and thumbed through the folders, only looking more smug as time passed.

"The only time I say please, Ziva, is in the bedroom."

In that moment, Ziva vowed to make him say please, no matter what it took. She tried small things at first, like offering him food if he only said please or saying that she would take the harder job at a scene if he said please. But he wouldn't do it. So she started torturing him with it. Saying she would do all his paperwork for a month if he just said it, but he wouldn't. She said she would kiss Abby in front of them if he said please. But he wouldn't, even if it killed him.

Ziva resorted to desperate measures-desperate times, and all that-and cornered him in the evidence locker in the basement, pinning him against the wall with her knee between his legs. Carefully, just subtly rubbing his crotch, and she purred against his neck..

"Pl-" But he stopped himself with a smile.

"I'm not that easy, Ziva." She glared but backed off. He wasn't going to be that easy...

* * *

Abby pushed her to go find him at his apartment, to win, and she did. She went and knocked on the door and she relished, somewhat selfishly, in the smile he gave her when he opened it.

"Come in, Ziva, can I help you with something?" She smiled and stepped into the apartment. She pushed him back into the apartment enough to close the door behind her and lock it, making him raise his eyebrow. But she just stepped up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and whispered in his ear.

"I will break you, Tony." He laughed but she pressed down on his shoulders hard enough that it dropped him to his knees. He stayed, surprisingly, and smirked up at her from the floor.

"It's cute that you think you can, Ziva." It started simple, simple enough that she didn't question it. She had experience, though, and she'd interrogated enough people to know what put them on edge, what got certain reactions, and she used that knowledge. She circled him, letting her shoes thump on the carpet, and trailed her hands through his hair and along the nape of his neck until he shivered. His eyes closed when he got used to it. That was her signal to grip his hair and yank his head back against her stomach, smiling when he gasped. It was times like this that she was thankful she'd learned to do so much with so little contact, especially with men. It wasn't torture, per se, but it was similar enough that she had his breathing coming in little pants without even touching below his waist. She slid her hands out over his shoulders. He shuddered when she leaned down and blow on the back of his neck, making her smile.

"Something you want to say, Tony?" His mouth opened, but it was slightly delayed and lax for a moment like he had to really think about it.

"Nope, can't think of anything." She laughed, but it wasn't funny. Slowly, she ghosted her lips along the ridge of his ear, down the side of his neck, just barely brushing. Then she replaced it with her tongue, making a moan slip from his lips before he stopped it. She kneeled behind him and dug her thumbs into the base of his spine. He fell back into her almost immediately, sighing as she worked her way up to his shoulders and then back down again. She massaged slowly, leisurely, and established a routine of up and down. Then, she stopped midway.

"Zi.." She thought, for a second, that he was going to say it but he caught himself at the last second. Her frustration was growing, though. She dipped down and planted a kiss on his shoulder, a full kiss, enough to make him shudder. She trailed her mouth up, barely touching his skin with her breath, and planted another behind his ear. She ghosted up to his temple, kissing again, and then down his cheek to his jaw where she placed another gentle kiss. He groaned. He tried to turn to face her but she gripped his hair and held his head still, just slightly angled. It meant she could reach him more easily, too.

She licked her lower lip and dragged it along his skin, letting the wetness make him sigh. She kissed his chin, then trailed up to the tip of his nose. He sighed again, she kissed his forehead. Then back, to his nose. He groaned a little complaint of protest when she passed over his lips again and planted one on his jaw. She brushed the wetness of her lower lip up over his own. She laughed when she felt his lips jump to respond to her, but she pulled away before he could. She continued like that, teasing his lips every time she moved to kiss a new location, until he was shuddering at every touch. He sighed. With one hand, she gripped the back of his neck and massaged, making his head drop back against her even further. She physically _felt_ his will breaking. Another pass over his lips make him whimper against the memory of her lips, and she held back a smile.

"One word, Tony," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his temple and ghosting over his lips again. "Just one word." He groaned and wiggled to get her lips to touch his even just a little bit more-even just _a little_ bit more.

"Ziva… Zi-" His voice caught when she brushed his lips again, but she pulled away when he tried to move into it.

"One word, Tony…" He moaned when she did it again, making sure to fit their lips _just right_ but only for a moment. He arched back into her, whimpering.

"Ziva…" She kissed his cheek. "Zi…" She kissed his chin. "God, _Ziva_ …" She hesitated a second longer over his lips and kissed the corner of his mouth when he shivered.

"Ziva _please_!"

Instantly, she smashed their lips together and it felt so damn _right_ that she didn't even think to pull away. Instead, she twisted them and pushed him back onto the floor. She straddled his hips and kissed him until she thought her lips would bruise but she kept going because it felt like his lips were her only source of oxygen. His hands reached up to tangle in her hair but it was more subtle, less cocky or confident. Less arrogant. She broke the kiss even though every muscle in her body screamed not to. But she had to, she broke away enough to look into his eyes. She pressed their foreheads together, catching her breath. And then she looked into his eyes, really looked, and felt her chest lighten just a bit when she did. There was no defiance. No cockiness, no snarky comments, no snide remarks, no challenges… just a little bit of pleading and trust. Surrender.

"Say it again." He didn't make a comment, though, or sneer at her with a smug little smirk. He just locked eyes with her, a hand still in her hair, and nodded.

"Please." It shook out of his mouth and into her but it was beautiful, it was _perfection_. "Please…" She rewarded him with another kiss, drawing it out to make it sweeter than the first one, and pulled away with a smile.

"That's the magic word, sweetheart."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments/reviews very much appreciated! Positive feedback makes me want to write a lot more because it helps my anxiety! Thank you!


End file.
